


Gratitude

by BecauseSin



Series: Stingue Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Messing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Why is Sting running though?
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555921
Kudos: 10
Collections: Stingue Week 2019





	Gratitude

One of the bad things about Sting being the new guild master was that he didn’t have that much free time anymore. Not that he didn’t try to make time for Rogue, both to hang out and to take missions together, but he just couldn’t do it as often as he did before, when he wasn’t in charge the whole guild. So, when he was able to get up and find something to do with Rogue, they usually chose a moderately easy mission that would leave them enough free time to spend later.

This one wasn’t an exception, since Sting had a long week at the guild, a lot of paperwork to do and was almost climbing the walls with pent up energy but couldn’t take a trip longer than two days since there was a meeting coming soon.

Therefore, they took a missing in a neighboring town that had been raided by thieves more than once. And what a good time for them to drop, since this time they had raised the bets and actually kidnapped people inside the city hall and asked for a ransom. 

The thieves were weak, of course, it was obvious once they saw him, so Rogue took over the hostages, leading them to safety while Sting punched people around the building. As normal as any mission could go with them.

When it was done, the thieves were tied and unconscious, families were reunited and everyone in the town was outside the city hall waiting to see and talk to the city heroes. That’s when things got weird, as soon as the mayor started a speech.

“You have our Gratitude, young men-”

“Great, no need to thank us, we are just leaving now.”

Rogue was confused, since Sting liked to be praised by the people they helped, and absorbed the words like a sponge.

“Wait, we would like you to stay and-” The mayor tried again, but Sting was faster, already dragging Rogue towards the path leading to the town.

“No worries, that’s what we do, good day to you, you’re welcome!”

The Shadow Slayer waved his hand towards the multitude before getting free from Sting grasp to face him.

“What was all of that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You didn’t let them talk.”

“I wanted to spend more time with you!” At that, Rogue stopped right on his tracks and looked back to the town that was barely visible with his dragon senses.

“Okay, what did you do?”

“I did nothing! Don’t you trust me!?”

Just as Sting said that, a loud crack was heard followed by the low boom of something big and heavy falling to the ground. Dust raised from the distant city and Sting flinched when Rogue looked at him.

“What did you do?” He asked again, deadly serious.

“Uhm. I may have gotten a little too excited.”

“What?!”

“It was a rough week Rogue! Leave me alone!”

“Sting!”

“I will pay them back! It was just a town hall!”

Rogue sighed and rubbed his face. The things he did for love.

“Fine. But next time I’m dragging you back to apologize.”


End file.
